Star struck
by little miss sunshinex3
Summary: What will happen when none other than Hannah Beckham, David and Posh Beckham's daughter comes to Illyria. Will drama arise? Read to find out


**This is just a different story that I wanted to try out. If you have any suggestions, feel free to tell me. I know that Victoria and David don't have a daughter but I thought that i would make it more interesting if they did. Please review.**

A girl with dirty blonde hair and over sized sunglasses came strutting onto Illyria's campus. People whispered to each other as they saw who this mysterious girl was. She was not just any new student she was Hannah Beckham. Like her mom she had her dark hair, and like her dad she had a talent and devotion to soccer. Ever since she was little soccer was one of her favorite things to do. That is why she had come to Illyria because they had told her that it was one of the best schools for soccer.

After about half and hour of walking around campus she had finally found her dorm, room 208. As she opened the door with the new key that she had gotten from the office she saw 3 guys in her room. Two were playing some sort of video game and the other one was at his desk, doing homework or reading. The guys didn't notice her until she had put her stuff down on her bed. That's when they had looked up and gave her a weird look.

"Are you sure your in the right room?" The guy at his desk asked her.

"Yeah, this is 208 right?" Hannah said smoothly in her british accent.

"Yeah, but usually they don't mix guys with girls." He told her.

"Well they told me to come here, so now I'm here. I'm Hannah Beckham by the way" She said as she extended out her arm.

"Wait, Hannah Beckham as in David Beckham's daughter?" One of the guys playing video games asked her with such interest.

"Yeah, and Victoria or other wise known as Posh is my mum." Hannah told them. The truth was every time she says her name she always gets the same reaction, so she was used to it by now.

"Woah, so that must mean your really good at soccer" The other guy playing video games said.

"I guess you guys have to see and find out." Hannah said to them with a smirk. "When are soccer try outs anyways?" She asked him.

"There today in an hour, what position do you play?" The guy at the desk asked.

"I'm a halfback and a wing. Sometimes I can be sweeper, what about you guys?" She asked them three.

"I play center half back and Toby and Andrew play defense." The guy at the desk replied to her. "Oh yeah I'm Duke by the way, and these two are Toby and Andrew"

"Nice to meet you guys" She smiled as she took off her sunglasses. Then she got out a pair of shorts and a tank top out of her suit case and went to go change in the bathroom. Soon after she came out all dress, searching through her suite case she found her soccer cleats and her shin guards as well as her white soccer socks.

"Are you guys going to go out to practice before hand or come when tryouts start?" Hannah asked them as she tied her hair up in a pony tail.

"I'll go early with you if you want" Duke offered. "But I have to change first, if your willing to wait for 5 minutes."

"Yeah me too" Toby and Andrew told her.

"Kay I'll wait for you guys here" She told them as she sat on her bed and waited for the guys to change. Ten minutes later they headed off to the soccer field were it was only them and a couple other people from last years team, including Viola. She walked over to them and waved. But as soon as she saw Hannah she freaked out

**Viola's POV**

"Oh my gosh your Hannah Beckham, David and Victoria Beckham's daughter, you have two other brothers. Oh my gosh I love you and your dad you guys are amazing soccer players!" Viola freaked out. "I'm Viola by the way."

The truth was that I love the Beckham family, David was just amazing and I had always watched his games. And not to mention Posh spice other wise known as Victoria Beckham. She was apart of the spice girls and I love there songs. Truthfully, the Beckham family is my favorite celebrity family.

"Yeah I'm Hannah Beckham, it's nice to meet you Viola" She said gracefully with a smile in her British accent. "So are you going to be trying out for the team too?" She asked Viola.

"Definitely, last year I was on the team so I'm pretty sure I'll be on 1st string again." Viola explained.

"That's cool" Hannah said. A few minutes later the coach came out and threw drill after drill to them. At the end of practice Viola was anxious to see who made the team, and she was sure that Hannah was too by the look on her face, but she shouldn't be worried all that much. After all she is Hannah Beckham, she has the talent gene of a famous soccer star.


End file.
